


Be Yourself

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie gives Nick a piece of advice. Nick becomes better friends with the band because of it.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 113





	1. Who Were You

Nick ducked his head as he sat on the bleachers. Summer vacation meant summer practice which lasted longer in one day than a whole week of regular practice. It finally ended for the day and he was exhausted. The blonde boy couldn’t even remember why he wanted to play anymore. He used to love the sport, but as more and more people expected him to do well, he didn’t enjoy it. He sighed, turning to look up at the fading blue sky. “Hey.” He heard a voice he knew.

Reggie was just walking through the school grounds to get to rehearsal faster. He did it every day and never really saw anyone of he did it after practice ended. He didn’t expect to find the school’s star athlete and his old chemistry partner looking like he was having an existential crisis. Reggie called out before he could second guess himself, “Hey.”

The blonde boy snapped his head down to look at him, and Reggie gave him a small smile, “You doing okay, Nick?”

“Uh, yeah. Just thinking.” Nick rubbed the back of his neck. “What are you doing here?”

Reggie shrugged, “Just cutting through on my way somewhere. You looked like something was weighing on you, so I stopped.”

“Do you think people would like me as much if they didn’t expect me to win?” Nick asked suddenly.

Reggie blinked, his brain processing what Nick has said. The blonde wasn’t looking at him now. Just staring at his shoes. Reggie wanted to say yes. Because the taller boy knew that he would still have a crush on the blonde whether he played sports or not. But he knew that wasn’t what he was being asked. Reggie thought for a moment, “Can you remember who you were before the world told you who you should be?”

“What?” This time Nick blinked, looking back up at Reggie. Reggie could never get used to how pretty his eyes were.

He took a deep breath, trying to control his heart at not having a science conversation with Nick for once, “Who were you before you started only being team captain? Before winning became all people expected from you?”

“That was deeper than I was expecting.” Nick laughed, “I figured you would just say yeah and make a joke.”

Reggie huffed, “I read a lot more than people think. I’m sure you’ll work it out.” Nick turned to face Reggie more full on as the taller boy started to walk away.

“I’m sorry, Reggie. I guess I had my own expectations for you and that’s exactly what was bothering me.” Reggie’s steps faltered. He contemplated it in his head before looking at Nick.

“Walk with me.” He gestured to the path he was taking. Nick looked unsure, but stood up and fell into step next to Reggie.

Nick never admitted he had a crush on the dark haired bassist he was partnered with in science class. He had gotten to class late on the first day of school the year before, and Reggie was the only partner available. Nick had seen him a few times around over the summer, and he had looked cute. But seeing him with the golden sun shining over him, he found himself thinking Reggie looked otherworldly. Nick zoned back in as Reggie started talking. “Everyone becomes who they think they should be, unless they fight to hold onto who they are. Like my best friends. Alex has anxiety and doesn’t like being against anyone, and he faints at the sight of blood. But his parents want him to be a lawyer like his dad, or a doctor like his mom. He just wants to be himself. Luke’s parents want him to go to college, study hard, and become an engineer so he can have a stable job. And Luke is smart enough, he could do it. But Luke wants to pursue his music, our music, and he is entirely made up of fire and passion to share it with the world. And Julie, Julie is passionate about reaching people. Her dad, my uncle Ray, he wants her to push whatever barrier could stop her from getting where she wants to go. People think her mother’s death is a cloud that hangs over her, and that she needs to clear the sky above her to accomplish something, but instead she uses that pain to make her more compassionate and loving.”

“What about you?” Nick asked quietly, he realized they had walked to the beach when he heard the waves quietly crashing.

Reggie let out a sad sounding laugh that didn’t settle right with Nick. Reggie’s laugh usually made his heart speed up, but this one made his stomach feel heavy. “I don’t think my parents would notice if I stopped coming home at all. They don’t think I’m smart enough to do anything, and they don’t think the music will go anywhere. Butmy Uncle Ray, he believes that I could do anything. Whenever he tells me to go after what I want, there’s a fire in his eyes that tells me I could change the world if I tried.”

“And what do you want to do?”

“Honestly? I just want to go out into the world and live. Music is a part of who I am. If I can do something with it, no matter what anyone thinks, I will.” Reggie grinned at Nick, wide and carefree. “So, tell me. Before you became what everyone wanted you to be, what was important to you?”

Nick thought for a long time. Reggie walked in silence with him, just the sound of crashing waves on the rocky beach that didn’t attract the tourists as much as the sand covered ones. Nick knew he loved lacrosse, but he also missed being able to play his guitar as much as he used to. He missed being able to read his books. He missed spending hours on writing sessions, he hadn’t realized they were getting replaced with hours sweating on the field. “I think I lost myself somewhere along the way. Thanks, Reggie.”

“Glad I could help.” Reggie answered, still smiling as he bumped his shoulder into Nick’s, “Come on, I’ll walk you back.” Reggie started rambling about anything and everything on the walk back, and Nick felt like he could listen to him for hours.


	2. Who You Are

When the new school year started, the first thing Reggie heard was that the star athlete shocked everyone by leaving the team. Suddenly, Nick was getting shunned. Alex’s boyfriend Willie was the only player that still talked to him, and Reggie felt horrible. He had been thinking about his interaction with Nick ever since it happened. He couldn’t help but feel like something he said led to this. So Reggie sought Nick out. Not something he would’ve done before, but he had bared his soul to the blonde a bit, and it felt easier to be around him now. He found him sitting outside during a free period. “Nick!” Reggie called, Nick looked up at him with a smile that made Reggie’s stomach twist.

“Hey, Reg. How’s it going?”

“You doing okay, man? Everyone says you left the team.”

Nick huffed a laugh, “Yeah. I love lacrosse, but it’s not the only thing I’ve ever had. I needed to find myself again.”

“How’s that been going for you?” Reggie asked as he took a seat on the pavement across from Nick, close enough that the toes of their shoes were touching, but not close enough to crowd the shorter boy.

Nick looked into Reggie’s face, like he was looking for something, “You wanna know something I realized?” Before Reggie could respond, Nick continued, “I’m gay. I never really thought about it before. I mean, I dated Carrie because I felt like I was supposed to. She’s pretty, but I don’t like her like that. And then when I started realizing I didn’t feel what I should feel for her, I started wondering who I did feel it for, and when I realized it was-“ Nick cut himself off for a second, taking a deep breath as he looked down at his hands, “When i realized it was a guy, I knew I needed to figure what else I was forcing because I felt like it was expected.” Nick sighed. “Unfortunately, lacrosse was on the list. I could play for fun, but I don’t think I can play for anything else.”

Reggie took in Nick’s words. At the forefront of his mind was Nick saying he was gay. Reggie had been able to deal with not having a chance because Nick was straight and was dating the prettiest girl in school. But now he knew that wasn’t true. Reggie wondered if he had a shot, but he shoved all of it took the back of his mind. “Well, Nick, I look forward to seeing you for who you are.” Nick smiled as the bell rang for their next class. Nick hesitantly grabbed Reggie’s hand for a second, before the boy could walk away.

“I wanted to, uh, say thank you, Reg. Talking to you before, and now, it really helps to put things in perspective. So thanks, for, I don’t know, for being yourself.”

Reggie’s hand was going nonstop. The contact was enough to speed it up, but what Nick said was throwing it in overdrive. Reggie answered, praying his voice was even, “It’s no trouble, man. What are friends for?” Nick laughed lightly, dropping Reggie’s hand and gesturing toward the school.

Nick started sitting with them at lunch after that, and in any class he had with the band mates. Willie joined them at lunch, too, his best friend and boyfriend now at one location. Luke would pick on Reggie when Nick wasn’t around, teasing him about his crush. Willie did the same to Nick. And Alex just wondered when the two would figure it out, or if he would lose his patience first.


	3. Late Night Walks

Nick knew he was getting in over his head with his feelings for Reggie. They’d been sitting together at lunch for months now, and they chose to partner up in science this year instead of being last minute partners. Reggie had asked him this time, though Nick was sure it was because the players and cheerleaders just refused to partner with him since he quit the team. But Nick was still grateful. Which is why he needed to get his feelings under control. He didn’t want to ruin one of the only good friendships he had. Some of his old friends were coming around, probably realizing that they didn’t actually need him to win as long as they tried, but Reggie and his band had welcomed him regardless. Luke argued with him about music, and Alex talked history with him, and Julie was happy to reinvent himself. He started wearing his fedoras again, and he didn’t come to school dressed like a jock every day. He was thankful they cared about who he was, and they didn’t push him to be anything else.

But not everyone was altogether pleased that who he was. His dads were arguing more. He knew they loved him, but one would argue that he shouldn’t have quit, and the other would argue back that he did because of the pressure. Neither was right, but Nick guessed that neither was wrong either. It was one of those nights that he went for a walk. He had been doing it more, along the rocky beach he had gone to with Reggie, when he needed to clear his head or when the weather was nice. Right now, it was chilly, and he hugged his green jacket tighter. He thought about wearing his letterman jacket, but he didn’t think it would help the situation at hand. Lacrosse season was over, and his dads were arguing about whether or not they should push him to stay on the basketball team. Nick sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked up at the night sky, the clouds obscuring most of the stars the city left visible. “The Big Dipper should be around here somewhere.” Nick immediately turned to the voice, to find Reggie sitting on a log not to far away, smiling as he turned back to the sky.

“I didn’t expect to find you here.” Nick laughed, sitting next to his friend in the dark of the beach.

Reggie laughed, open and genuine like he always was, he gestured to a house not too far away, “I live right there, man.”

“Oh,” Nick laughed again, “I guess I never thought about who would live around here.” Reggie nodded, bumping his shoulder into Nick’s.

“So what brings you here?”

“Other than seeing your pretty face?” Nick teased. It was easy to be flirty with Reggie, cause he always laughed it off. Like now. Nick smiled as the bassist laughed, “I just needed to get out of the house for a while.” He shrugged, “My dads are still fighting about me quitting lacrosse. My papa is afraid I’m gonna quit basketball, too, and my dad is trying to convince him that it wouldn’t be the end of the world if I did.” Reggie was watching Nick intently as he spoke, “It’s hard, ya know? I don’t wanna let him down. Basketball was everything to papa when he and dad were in high school. But basketball was also the reason he pushed to be so hetero. My Uncle Troy met my Aunt Gabriela when he stepped out of his jock box. I’m afraid I’ll never be able to just be with someone.” Nick prayed he didn’t make his feelings too obvious.

“You know it wouldn’t be the end of the world, right?” Reggie asked quietly, leaning on Nick’s shoulder as they turned their gazes back to the sky. “And someone would be crazy to turn you away if you liked them. Basketball or no basketball. It’s not like that all you have to offer. You have a big heart, and anyone worth a damn will see it and they’ll love you for you are. So don’t worry yourself. If you want to play basketball, you should. If you don’t, you won’t lose anything more than a few fair weather friends. Besides, you still got me.”

Nick jerked his head to look at the taller boy leaning into him. Reggie was smiling, and in the dark Nick thought he might’ve been blushing. Nick leaned in subconsciously, placing his lips on Reggie’s. Reggie froze for a second, and Nick pulled back.

“I-I’m sorry.” He ran away before Reggie could respond.


	4. A Visit to Come Together

Reggie sat there staring after Nick long after he was gone. It was close to twelve at night before he made his way home, reeling that Nick had kissed him. He froze up, and he felt terrible because Nick obviously thought he was against it, or realized it was a mistake. Reggie laid awake all night, his parents had left hours before he went to the beach on some kind of date night their marriage counselor suggested. He didn’t hear when they stumbled home, his mind too far lost in the thought of Nick’s lips.

When Reggie got up the next day, the first thing he did was text Willie for Nick’s address. They didn’t have school and rehearsal was in the evening, so he grabbed his trusty leather jacket, and tied his flannel around his waist, and hopped on his bike.

He got to Nick’s house in fifteen minutes, and he was surprised the boy lived so close. He knocked on the door and a dark skinned man answered. “Uh, hello, sir. Im Reggie. I’m, uh, I’m looking for Nick.”

The man smiled, “So, you’re Reggie? We’ve heard a lot about you. Come on in.” He waved Reggie in, closing the door behind him. He called down the hall before turning to Reggie, “So I understand you’re in a band?”

“Uh, yeah. Yes, sir. I play bass.” The man nodded, and Reggie looked up as he heard a voice.

“What do you need, papa?” Nick asked before he noticed Reggie and his eyes widened.

“Hey, Nick.” Reggie couldn’t help the shy smile on his face at seeing Nick. His dad seemed to notice it.

“Why don’t you take Reggie to the living room and talk? I have to go meet dad for lunch anyway.” The man grinned as Nick’s face flushed, before hurrying out the door with a wave.

“Your dad seems nice.” Reggie said quietly.

“Uh, thanks.” Nick mumbled, “Uh, the living room is this way.” Nick led the way to the couch, sitting in the corner of the sectional. Reggie didn’t want to crowd him so he left a cushion between them when he sat down. “Soooo....”

“So, I thought we should talk. You kinda ran off last night.” Reggie chuckled a bit.

“Yeah. Uh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Can we pretend it didn’t happen?” Reggie fidgeted with his flannel sleeves.

“Do you want to forget it happened because you think I didn’t want it or because you regret doing it?” Reggie glanced up at Nick, sliding just a little bit closer on the couch.

Nick’s face flushed deeper, “Uh, the first one.” He muttered, barely audible. Reggie might’ve missed it if he wasn’t so aware of the other boy.

“So, hypothetically speaking, if I did want it, would you do it again?” He inched just a little closer to the frozen boy on the couch, until their knees bumped into each other.

Nick opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked into Reggie’s face, much closer than he last remembered. “Hypothetically, I would like to.” Reggie leaned in, just a little bit, letting Nick decide what was going to happen. He waited, watching the blonde boy in front of him. Nick slowly leaned in, pressing his lips softly to Reggie’s. Reggie didn’t hesitate this time, he pressed back. Nick slid a hand around the back of Reggie’s neck, pulling at the short hairs. Reggie gasped at the tug, and Nick slid his tongue between his lips. When they pulled away, minutes later, Reggie rested his forehead to Nick’s.

“Do you wanna go out with me sometime?” He asked, grinning at how breathless Nick sounded when he answered.

“Yeah. I would love to.” And then Nick pressed forward again.


End file.
